Animaniaks: Jump in Time
by GirlWithNoLife
Summary: After Kala Mity's defeat Ace is tossed into the future where he must regain his faith in himself and make it back before time runs out. Sequel to Prince of Mars
1. Chapter 1

Summary: After Kala Mity's defeat Ace is tossed into the future where he meets the next generation of heroes and a surprising enemy.

Disclaimer: As usual I own nothing, but my ocs.

Pairing(s): undecided. Vote and we'll see.

Rating: Teen

Notes: If you haven't read Prince of Mars, some things may a bit confusing.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Far with in the depths of space, a mysterious shadow floated around, searching for something.

"Ugh! That Duck ruined everything!" it said as it took the form of a beautiful woman with long, eboy hair and toxic green eyes that glowed as bright as a beacon. "I was sooo close to enveloping the universe in darkness and bringing glorious destruction! But that stupid Duck had to destroy my queen!" Her voice was misty and breathless as spoke. Weaving her smoke like hair she created the figure of Kala Mity. "Sigh! And she was such a perfect pawn! So easy to manipulate and taint. Now I'm back to where I started!" She wave her hand through Kala's form and it vanished. "The master is not going to be happy about this. But then, since he's not even awake yet, why should I worry?" She grabbed some more smoke and began to scope. "Still... Unless I find a new pawn, it's checkmate on me! Luckily Kala's tragic end left open a whole new beginning." The smoke took the forms of Ace and Duck and she held each in one hand. "The only question is... which becomes my pawn and which becomes my new source entertainment?"

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

On planet Blanc, the Loonatics had pretty much returned to their old routines except for Duck and Ace. Both had become loners since Kala was defeated and hardly socialized with the rest of the Loonatics at all anymore. Ace spent all his time training himself till he literally dropped while Duck spent his time talking with his mother and other activities that none of the other loonatics knew about.

It's been about a month since Kala's death and because of her defeat Danger was now the ruler of Caravia and had proven himself worthy of becoming King of Mars and could take the throne any day now. And considering the way Duck had been acting, the rest of the Loonatics expected that he would take that offer any day now.

"This is all just terrible!" Lexi cried one day as she slammed her fist on the table near Slam's drink. Afraid it would fall over, Slam quickly grabbed it. "Ace won't even look us anymore and Duck's gonna leave us forever!" As she started to cry, Rev and Tech quickly went to their friends side. "I can't take this! I want everything to go back to the way it was before! Back to when we were still in Acemetropolis!"

"C'mon,-Lexi!" Rev said. "You-had-know-this-would-happen-someday." He was still sporting a scar over his left eye from his last battle while Tech had gained small limp as he walked. Despite the obvious limp, he always insisted that he was perfectly fine.

"He's right. We all knew we would have to go our separate ways one day." Tech added.

"Maybe. But I never thought we'd stop being friends!" Lexi cried. At this the men all shared a look. They all wanted to say, "That'll never happen. We'll be friends forever!" But the way Ace and Duck had been acting, they couldn't say it without it sounding like a lie.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

In the court yard a shadow lurked through the court yard. Till it took form by the fountain.

"Sigh! Such a crystal clear fountain..." she said. Then her nose wrinkled in disgust. "How disgusting!" she touched it and a ripple formed. From that ripple a sticky black oil appeared until the whole fountain was polluted.

"Ah! That's better!" she said. Then her form appeared near a pillar. "Now, it's time to get down business!" She traced her finger on the pillar and it cracked until it crumbled into two pieces. When they hit the ground it cracked opened and a black smoke exploded from it.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

At the loonatic base, the alarm went off and the Loonatics quickly ran over to the screen just as Ace ran in, drenched in cold liquid sweat.

"What's up?" he asked. He stared at the floor as he spoke, which made Lexi stare sadly at him.

"We're not sure just yet," Tech said. He pressed a button and Tweetums appeared on the screen.

"Loonatics! Something very terrible had happened! Someone has appeared in the court yard and is causing a whole lot of trouble! We need you all here now!" he said.

"We're on it, Tweetums!" Tech turned off the computer just as Duck quacked into the room.

"Eh-hem! Sorry I'm late! I, um, was handling important business." he said removed a sleeping cap. Robotic sounds could be heard from his arms and left for after his real arms were crystalized, and his leg was ripped they had to replace his limbs with robotic arms. At first Duck had trouble with them, for they were much heavier than his old limbs, but he was getting the hang of them. "What I miss?"

"Oh, nothing!" Tech said just before the building gave a rough shake. "Just the end of the world!" They were waiting for Ace to lead them like he used to, but when he didn't, Lexi took over.

"Let's go team!" she said. The others left, but she turned to Ace. "Hey, you gonna be okay?"

"Yeah, I'll be fine." he said without looking at her. Lexi stared after him sadly before following.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

The loonatics made it to the court yard and saw that the whole court yard was destroyed. The plants were black and withered while the stones were dusty and cracked as if it had suddenly aged a thousand years.

"Whoa! What happened here?" Lexi asked.

"Looks as if it was hit by bomb or something." Duck said.

"Actually," a airy voice said. "It was hit by Destra Struction." The Loonatics all looked up and saw the smokey form of a woman lying on top of the fountain.

"Who are you?" Lexi demanded.

"I just told you dear. And I thought you had super sonic hearing," Destra said as she appeared in front of them. "I've actually already met one of you face to face about a month ago. But back then, I looked more like this;" She shifted into a shadow with a crescent moon and Duck gasped as he remembered seeing the shadow with Kala when she tried to kill him.

"No way..." he gasped as he stepped back. "Jem?" At this everyone gasped as they prepared to fight. Destra laughed.

"Nope! Just her shadow," she said as she regained her smokey form. This she became a giant which towered over the loonatics. "Now didn't think it over because you killed her, did you? Don't you ever listen? That was only the beginning and this... is the encore!" Just then a bunch of warped, twisted shadows appeared from the ground and they attacked the loonatics. Lexi, Slam, Rev, and Tech managed to block the first attacks, but Duck, who so shocked at the shadow's appearance, was unprepared and so was hit into the polluted fountain.

"Duck!" Ace yelled. He pulled out the guardian sword to attack and Destra laughed.

"Put that away, Mr Ace in the hole!" she said. "You can't use that thing so why bother?" Ace growled at her.

"I can use it better than you think!" he snarled. He used the sword to cut through the warped shadows like a samurai.

"Ooh! A super samurai aren't you, bunny boy?" Destra purred. "It's too bad you make a terrible leader." This threw Ace off his game a little.

"Sh-shut up!" he yelled as he blocked an attack.

"Ooh! Did I touch a sore spot?" Destra taunted as she rolled like a cat. "I don't hear you denying it, so I guess that means I'm right." In a smokey breeze she appeared behind him. "Sighhh... You're such a failure as leader, aren't you?"

"You're wrong!" Ace yelled as he tried to attack her. Unfortunately, because she was made of smoke, it went right through her.

"Am I now?" she asked. She appeared behind him and grabbed his shoulders to make him look at his struggling team mates. "Look at them, Ace! Because of you and your leadership, they all have wounds that will last forever!" And Ace did look. He looked at Tech who was having trouble staying on his feet, at Rev, who still not used to seeing with only one eye, Lexi, who's shoulder was still deeply damaged, Slam, who's right arm was still healing, and Duck... Duck's who pain ran deeper than all theirs.

"_Some leader you turned out to be in the end." _he heard Kala's voice echo.

"_It doesn't work for you anymore! I guess that means you're not worthy of being a leader anymore!"_

"I..." he gulped before his voice broke.

"Failed as a leader!" Destra finished. "And now, you don't even have the confidence to even _try_ to lead them. You're a bigger idiot than Duck!"

"Hey!" Duck yelled. "I'll have you know that no one is a bigger idiot than me!" With that he summoned a large black egg that swirled like a black hole and threw it at Destra who vanished before it could hit her, so it collided with Ace instead.

"Aggh!" Ace cried as the orb consumed him.

"ACE!" he heard his friends yell before they vanished from sight.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Ace wasn't sure what was happening to him. He didn't know in he was floating, or falling, or if he was just standing there. All he knew was that he was that he was spinning. Faster and faster, he felt like he was on the tea cup ride at Disney World.

When he finally stopped spinning, he fell to his knees, feeling sick.

"Ugh... I'm throw up!" he mumbled. After he managed to calm his stomach down, he looked up and gasped. Around him was more building than he had ever seen with more neon lights than he thought could ever exist, and yet the area was still extremely dark with a stench that reeked of pollution. All around him he could hear the sound of race cars, yelling, explosions, and other sounds he couldn't identify.

"Whoa! Where... am I?" he asked no one as he stood.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Yay! The beginning of the sequel! So exciting, ain't it? Three guesses who appears next time! Review, please!


	2. Chapter 2

Summary: After Kala Mity's defeat Ace is tossed into the future where he meets the next generation of heroes and a surprising enemy.

Disclaimer: As usual I own nothing, but my ocs.

Pairing(s): undecided. Vote and we'll see.

Rating: Teen

Notes: If you haven't read Prince of Mars, some things may a bit confusing.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"Whoa! Where... am I?" Ace asked no one as he stood. Then he leaped back a car with fire boosters came blasting by.

"Wahoo! Yay!" the drivers yelled.

"Whoa! Hey, watch it! It ain't Sunday!" Ace growled. The only reply was some loud drunk laughter. "Da hell..."

'_Whatever happened to the speed law? Then again just try to get a cop to do his job!'_ He decided that staying in one place wasn't going to help any, so he started to wander. There was so much trash around him, he thought he was in an ally or junk yard, but after awhile he discovered that he was actually walking down what seemed to be a deserted street, with a few fires here and there. With all this garbage, he was surprised that the whole place hadn't burst into flame! _'Wherever I am, it must be infested with litter bugs.'_ he thought as he raised a hand to shield his eyes from the neon lights. The buzzing from the light was driving him crazy! If Lexi was here, she'd go nuts!

'_But at least then I'd have some company! Where is everybody?'_ he wondered as he looked around. Besides himself, there was no one on the street and though the neon lights were blaring brightly, it seemed that there were no signs of life inside the buildings. _'Did I wander into a ghost town?'_ Finally he spotted a few homeless men running towards him with a few punk dressed children running towards him. They looked terrified, as if Jason was right behind them.

"Run!"

"They're coming!"

"Getto outta my way, bitch!"

"Um, pardon me, doc! Excuse me! Hey!" Ace said, trying to get someone's attention. "Wait a minute! Wait a minute!" But they were all in such a panic, that they paid no attention to the bunny. Finally, Ace became fed up and kicked over a trash can so a hobo fell over it.

"Oof!"

"Eh, sorry bout that, doc!" Ace as he put his foot on the can. "But what's going on?"

"Are you completely mental, bunny?" the man yelled as he scrambled up. "The Paradrones are coming!" With that he ran away in fear leaving a even more confused Ace.

"The Parawhats?" he blinked as he frowned. He had a bad feeling about this. Suddenly he heard the breaking of lights and a low growling. He whipped around and just managed to pull out his sword to block the gnarling beast that had leaped at him. "Da hell?" he exclaimed. Using all his strength, he threw the beast back just as more appeared.

"I guess I know why everyone was running now!" Ace said as he kept an eye on the beasts. They were the size of a minivan and had long, sharp teeth that took up most their faces with small, beady white eyes and a tiger like body with a scorpion like tale. The creatures let out low roars and growls as they slowly surrounded him.

'_I dunno if it's my survival instincts, or just plain common sense, but something tells me I should get out of here!' _Before Ace could find a escape though, two of the fifteen beasts leaped at him with a deafening roar. Before he could do anything however, something very unexpected happened. A mysterious giant appeared slammed into the two beast, sending them into a building. Then the giant transformed into what seemed to a young teen dog with a red nose.

"Sorry, guys!" he said with a cocky grin as he tapped an invisible wrist watch. "But lunch isn't for another two hours!"

"Yakko! Man eating beasts at 12:00!" another voice yelled as another beast leaped forward. Suddenly a loud, ear piercing screen was heard and a light of rings appeared and blasted it back. Ace then saw a young dog girl with a flower on her head.

"Eh, hate ta break it to you, Dot! But it's only 10:00!" Yakko said. "If it was noon, we'd be taking our lunch break!"

"Whateve!" The beasts let out angry growls, but before they could attack a giant anvil fell on top of one them, making the others scatter around them. On top of the anvil was another dog boy with a red cap.

"Does that mean we can have brunch?" he asked as the anvil vanished and he landed on the ground.

"Maybe after we deal with these guys, Wakko. Hey, where's Luckster?" Yakko asked him.

"Oh, he's helping Giz down from the top of the building," Yakko answered. "She still hasn't overcome her fear of heights."

"Hmm," Dot said thoughtfully. "Now that I think about it, maybe pushing her out of a plane to help her wasn't the best idea."

"Ya think?" Then Ace noticed that the creatures were about to attack the unexpecting teens.

"Hey, behind you!" he warned. They turned, but oddly enough they didn't look worry. Suddenly the monsters were thrown back by a mysterious force field that appeared around the siblings and Ace thought he saw red light possess one of the monsters. The creature let out a low growl as his eyes suddenly turned green a bright green. Then it leaped at the other monsters and started to attack them. Ace blinked.

"Da hell..." he breathed.

""Hey, didn't I meet you at Seven Flags, Eledge Gardens? Oh, well! Don't worry!" Ace turned to his left and saw a young girl with golden brown hair and copper brown eyes, smiling up at him. "We got everything under control!"

"Huh?" Ace gasped as he turned to his right to see the exact same girl. Then they both winced as a third one was thrown into a neon light. Thankfully, she was protected by a shield.

"Mostly," she said as she fell to the ground. Her doubles and the three dog children all ran to her. "Cutting it kinda close today, aren't ya Giz?" Yakko asked as her clones helped her up.

"Hey, I made it, you're not hurt! Don't complain!" Giz said at the two other girls vanished, leaving only one of the three look a likes.

"I dunno, I might be emotional hurt from the trauma of almost being killed." Dot smirked.

"Oh? Well, maybe you know how I feel every time I go somewhere with you three!" Then they heard an irritated growl behind them.

"Uh-oh! I think Luckster wants us to help him." Wakko said.

"Hm. I guess we better! He's the only one Tech-Geezer trusts with the keys to the lab!" Yakko said. Then he transformed into a large wolf beast and leaped at one of the monsters. Wakko pulled out a small bag and from it pulled out a giant Hammer, which he used to slam one into another.

"Greeeat!" Giz said as she stepped back towards Ace. "You three fight the blood thirty monsters and I'll stand back and protect the defenseless civilian!"

"Oh, no you don't!" Dot said as she grabbed her by the back of her suite. Then she tossed the young girl into the brawl. "Get in there and earn your paycheck!"

"Waaugh! Considering we don't get paid anything, I already did!" Giz puffed as steadied herself. Then she multiplied herself into ten just as beast aimed his scorpion tail at her. Her clones split and she grabbed the tail. Then with what seemed to be an inhuman strength, she twirled in around and threw it at another beast. When the creatures were all pushed together, the red light vanished from one of the creatures and floated to the side where it formed into a red bunny with long ears, green eyes and blonde hair.

"Dot! Now!" he yelled.

"Got it!" Dot took a deep breath, then using let out a loud scream that created a large wind gale that blew the all beasts away. It almost blew Giz away as well, but luckily she managed to grab a neon sign.

"Phew~!" Dot sighed as brushed her long bangs aside. "Well, glad that's done!" Giz, who still hanging from the sign, used her clones to create a human ladder to the ground. When the last clone landed, all the other Gizs vanished.

"Great... Can we go home now?" she asked as he blew on her burnt hands.

"Aw, c'mon! One life threatening experience and you're ready to hit the sack?" Yakko asked as he playful ruffled her hair.

"One? No. Five? Hell yeah." she huffed.

"I wouldn't mind turning in ether." Wakko said as he stretched. "After we eat of course!"

"Oh, please!" Dot huffed. "It's not even noon!"

"Your point?" Ace stared at them.

'_Who are these guys?'_ he wondered. _'They're just a bunch of kids!'_ While the other four argued, Luckster walked over to Ace.

"You okay?" he asked. Ace blinked at him. If he didn't know better, he would say Luckster looked like a male Lexi.

"Heh. I was just wondering the same thing," he said. "Where am I?"

"You're in uptown Acemetropolis." Luckster told him. Ace looked at him as if had just told him Tech and Rev were engaged.

"What? N-No way! I was just here two months ago! It was nothing like this!" he exclaimed. Luckster gave him a weird look.

"Well, I don't know where you went to two months ago, but Acemetropolis has been like this for over ten years!" he said. Ace just blinked.

"No way..." he breathed. Yakko leaned over to Luckster.

"Maybe he hit his head or something when the Paradrones attacked." he whispered.

"Or Maybe he just came out of a chronic sleep and really doesn't know what going on." Wakko suggested.

"Oh, please! How ridiculous is that?" Yakko scoffed. At they both looked at Giz, who gave them a flat look.

"Actually, it's not that ridiculous." Wakko said. Giz sighed, then turned to Ace.

"I'm Gizella Gale!" she said. "This is Lucky Jack Bunny! We call him Luckster, though!"

"And I'm Yakko Warner!" Yakko said as he pointed at himself. "This is Wakko! And-"

"I am Princess Angelina Contessa Louisa Francesca Banana Fanna Bo Besca the twenty-fifth!" Dot interrupted. "But you can call me Dot!"

"O...kay?" Ace said, not exactly catching her full name.

"Yeah, I know! It's a real Tongue twister." Gizella said. "Just try saying it five times fast!"

"We're known as the Animaniaks," Yakko finished. "And you are?"

"Confused. The name's Ace Bunny though." After Ace introduced himself, the Animaniaks blinked at him.

"Uh... Ya sure about that?" Yakko asked. "Cause the Ace Bunny we know, is a ghost!"

"What?" Ace exclaimed. Where was he? Was there some sort of imposter running around.

"Yakko, we don't know that for sure!" Luckster sighed.

"Look! All I know is that we hardly see him and when we do, he's usually a hologram! And explain how he always knows what we're doing even though we never see him!" Yakko said. "Ether he's a ghost, or he's stalking us! And since the latter's kinda creepy, I'm going with the first one."

"Look!" Ace interrupted. "I dunno who you're talking about, but I gotta get back to Planet Blanc and help my friends!" At this everyone stared at him.

"What?" They all yelled, making Ace jump.

"You mean you've actually been to the center of the War Empire?" Luckster exclaimed.

"Wow! No wonder he's lost it!" Yakko said as he appeared behind him.

"Knowing the Empire, they probably took it, and everything else he had from him!" Wakko said.

"You poor thing!" Dot said as she hugged him.

"Huh?" Ace blinked. Giz turned to Luckster.

"Maybe we should take him to Tech-Geezer." she suggested.

"I'm not that's such a good idea," Luckster whispered. "He could be a spy from the empire."

"Or he could be from the rebellion and might be able to tell us how to sneak into the central place so we take Mr Darth Vader down!" Gizella countered.

"How many times do I have to tell you that Darth Vader isn't real!"

"And yet he's our of the most memorial villains in history!" Luckster sighed as he ran a hand over his eyes.

"Well I think it's a good idea!" Yakko said as he appeared next to him. "Even if this guy isn't apart of the rebellion, it's obvious he needs a doctor to check his head and Tech's the closet thing this town gots! Besides, Giz here saw him and you know how she is! If she thinks someone is in trouble, she's gotta help him because otherwise, her conscious will bug her until she can't sleep! And you know who suffer from all this? Me! Because she'll bug Dot, and will bug me, therefore ruining my precious beauty sleep! Besides, I'm the leader! What I say goes!"

"When did we vote on that?" Luckster hissed. Yakko ignored him and turned to Ace who was being bugged by his younger siblings.

"Yo! We dunno who you are, or where you're from, but we're gonna take you to Tech-Geezer! Maybe he can help ya." he said. Ace frowned at him. He didn't know these kids, but they did help him and considering his options, he decided that this was his best.

"Alright," he said. "Thanks, kid!"

"Don't call me that! I'm seventeen!" Yakko said as he puffed out his chest. Meanwhile, Wakko held his stomach.

"I'm hungry." he moaned.

"Well, if you're part goat, there's plenty of tin lying around." Gizella pointed out. Wakko seemed to seriously consider this as he picked up a piece of garbage.

"I was kidding!"

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Yay! We met the Animaniacs! I hope I did okay to their characters. Just so everyone's clear, these guys aren't the original Animaniacs, but their descendants. (Like Ace and them)

I haven't seen the actual Animaniac series in years, so until someone uploads the whole series on Youtube, I'm winging their personalities.

If you want to see their looks, the link is on my profile as usual.

Review!


	3. Chapter 3

Summary: After Kala Mity's defeat Ace is tossed into the future where he meets the next generation of heroes and a surprising enemy.

Disclaimer: As usual I own nothing, but my ocs.

Pairing(s): undecided. Vote and we'll see.

Rating: Teen

Notes: If you haven't read Prince of Mars, some things may a bit confusing.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

After being rescued by the Animaniaks, Ace rode on the back of Dot's bike through the city. Ace couldn't believe that this was Acmetropolis! What the heck happened? Did Duck's black egg send him to some parallel universe or something?

"We're here!" Dot said cheerfully. She came to such a sudden stop that almost sent Ace flying off the motorized bike, luckily he managed to hold on. Gizella, who was riding with Wakko, wasn't so lucky and was thrown into a pile of trash.

"Yaah!" she exclaimed.

"I told you to wear a seat belt," Wakko said as he leaped of his bike. Then he made a fish pole appear and fished her out.

"What seatbelt?" Giz pouted as she hung onto the line. "Ugh! It's thing I'm not a girly girl, or I would find this disgusting! Luckster! Open the door already." Ace looked around. It didn't look too different from the rest of the world, there was still trash everywhere the only difference this place had from everywhere else was that it was darker.

"On it," Luckster said as he pulled the star brand from his belt and held it up. The star began to flash with a green digital light before Ace heard the sound of mechanicalisms click together. Suddenly the garbage pile began to move until it reveled a small entrance.

"Whoa!" Ace said as he stared at it. "Nice!"

"Meh! Depends on your definition of the word 'nice,'" Yakko said with a stretch. "Still, it's better than our last home."

"Yeah, this one has lasers!" Dot said as she walked in with Giz. "You coming?" Ace follow the team inside and all around the dark room he saw all sorts of gadgets and gizmos.

"Science fair in town?" he asked. If Tech was there, he'd be going nuts over this stuff.

"Yeah, Tech-Geezer loves to mess around with this kinda stuff," Yakko said.

"Which is lucky for us, or we wouldn't have this fashionable armor, these cool bikes!" Dot said as she twirled.

"And more importantly commericaless cable TV!" Wakko said as he settled on a battered couch.

"Cool!" Ace said. "We don't even have that!"

"Yeah, the geezer invent a commercial filter." Yakko said. Then his eyes lit up as he spotted something. "Ooh! This is new!" He reached out to touch a strange device when a metal cane suddenly appeared out of no where and hit in the center of the head. "Oww!"

"Don't touch that!" a voice called out as a strange force called it back. "I don't need you breaking it before I finish it." Ace looked up and gasped.

"Tech?" On the top of the long, metal stairs, leaning against the railings was a old coyote, with streaks of gray through his fur. When Tech spotted Ace his eyes widened, then frowned before throwing his cane at Gizella.

"Ow!" she whined. "What did I do?"

"How many times do I have to tell you not to bring strays home?" Tech yelled as he climbed on a small elevator. "They could be spies from the empire!"

"I'm not a spy! I don't even know what the Empire is!" Ace interrupted. "Tech! It's me! Ace! What happened to you?" Tech frowned at Ace as he slowly approached.

"Nice try, but you're a little young to be Ace." he said as he whacked Yakko, who trying to touch the devise he saw earlier. "Don't touch that!"

"Look, I dunno know what's going on here, but I'm Ace! I was sent here when we were fight Destra Struction I think her name was and Duck hit me with one of his eggs." Ace explained. Yakko leaned over to Tech.

"Yeaaah... We think he hit his head and thought you might be able to do something for him." he said. Tech, who was frowning since Ace mentioned Destra, whacked Yakko again. "Ow!"

"Quiet!" he barked. "Luckster! Get the DNA scanner." Luckster, who was leaning against a wall as he watched Ace with suspicious eyes, stood. Then with a amazing jump, leaped to the second floor, where he grabbed a device and flipped back down.

"Hmph! Show off!" Dot huffed as she folded her arms. In the background, Wakko and Giz grew bored of watching them and were now watching Looney Tunes.

"I don't care what you say! Tech looks almost exactly like Wille!" Giz said to Wakko.

"No way! I don't see it at all." Wakko said. "Next, you're going to say that Ace looks like Bugs Bunny!"

"Well, he does have the same ears."

"He's a bunny! They all have the same ears." Ignoring the two in the background, Luckster handed Tech the DNA scanner. After whacking Yakko yet again, he took it and used it to scan Ace, then frowned.

"Interesting..." he said as he pocketed the DNA scanner and whacked Yakko, who was yet again trying to grab the strange device that Tech wouldn't let him see. This time though, he was wearing a helmet.

"Ha!" he said in victory before Tech smacked his knee. "Ow!"

"I told you! **DON'T **touch!" he snapped.

"Oww! This child abuse, geezer!" Yakko whined. Ace snickered a little. He had always wondered how Tech would handle children in the future.

"Bah! Take it up with the law!" Tech said.

"Hey, that's us!" Dot said with a perky grin as she slapped on a police cap. "Alright, geezer! As an officer of the law I command you to hand over that gizmo!" she said, also curious about the device that Tech wouldn't let them touch.

"Sorry, not without a search warrant!" Tech smirked.

"Very well, I warrant a search!" Yakko said before Tech smacked him once again.

"Oh, come on!" Dot pouted as she batted her eyes cutely at him. "Pweeease?"

"Ooh, lemme think... NO!" he said firmly as he let Dot fall. Then to Ace he barked, "You! Come with me! The rest of you, stay here and DON'T TOUCH ANYTHING!"

"Meanie!" Yakko and Dot yelled as he and Ace walked away. When they were out of ear shot, Ace chuckled.

"Sweet kids," he said. "They all yours?"

"Nope!" Tech said as he lead Ace through a maze of gadgets. "They're strays the future you stuck me with. Thanks a lot by the way."

"Speaking of which, what's going on here? When did Acmetropolis become the capital of garbageville?" Ace inquired.

"Last count? Ten years ago after the empire released the paradrones." Tech said.

"Okay, and the paradrones and the empire are...?"

"Before I begin explaining, you tell me the story of how you got here." the old coyote said. Ace then explained about Destra and how Duck had hit him with a black egg.

"Hmm," Tech said thoughtfully. "You must have been hit by one of Duck's warp eggs."

"Warp eggs? Lemme guess, new power?" Ace asked.

"To you."

"Okay..." Ace said. "And the paradrones and the empire?"

"The paradrones are monster created to do two things; Infect the planet and destroy it's inhabitants." Tech explained. "As for the empire... Let's just say it's lead by a cold hearted machine called King Nova that you will eventually have many battles with. He's the ruler of all the War planets and with their power he's slowly destroying every planet in the universe."

"I see... What about Lexi and the others?" Tech frowned sadly as he sat down on a old rusted chair that squeaked loudly under his weight.

"Sigh...Well, Slam is on Freleng with Tweetums and Zadavia, Rev is on Ovia helping the rebellion against the empire, and Lexi's on earth, trying to save what's left of it. She's actually Luckster's mom." he said.

"Really?" Ace asked, really interested. "I thought he looked familiar. And... me?"

"Well, the kids are convinced you're a ghost!" Tech said with a bark like laugh. "But actually, you're on Likijo trying to find out Nova's next plan of attack. Last I heard anyway."

"Nice to know I'm still alive. And Duck?" At this, Tech's whole face darkened and Ace knew something horrible had happened.

"Duck... Was killed by Destra when she first came to Blanc." Ace's whole body went cold as he suddenly went numb. Duck was killed? Seeing his shock, Tech continued. "After that everything went down the drain. Nova appeared and used the meteorite to neutralize our powers, so we became practically useless!" he said. Ace managed to snap himself out of his depression.

"And the kids?" he managed to ask. At this Tech took a long sigh.

"I dunno if they were a miracle or a curse!" he said with a slight whimper. "They were originally from earth. The Warners were orphans on the street and Luckster was with his mom. I don't really understand what happened, but the gist is that they were attacked by Nova's soldiers and while they were running they found Gizella, who was a chronic sleep since 1986. They accidently awoke her and activated some sort of chemical bomb, which gave them all super powers. You found them and sent them here to me since right now Acmetropolis is the safest plant right now."

"Safe?" Ace exclaimed remembering the creatures that had attacked him earlier. "If this is considered safe, I'd hate to see a dangerous planet!"

"You really would." Tech groaned as he forced himself up. Ace watched him as he hobbled next to him.

'_Come to think of it, the Tech from my time hobbled too.'_ he thought.

"Say Doc, what's with you? Old age take it's toll on you?" he asked.

"If you're referring to my hobble, you can thank the carvian soldier I fought thirty years ago when we went to take down Duck's girlfriend." Tech scoffed. "Apparently his fangs were poisonous. Luckily my regeneration powers saved me from death, but since I failed to treat it in time, I'm stuck with this hobble." Ace's ears drooped sadly. He should have noticed something was wrong! Some leader he was.

"Sorry..." he said.

"For what? This that Carvian's fault and no one else's, got it?" Tech growled. "We've got more important problems. You're from the past and I have no way of sending you back."

"Can't you whip a time machine or something?" Ace asked. "I need to get home and help the others!"

"Yeah, with all my great resources I can really whip something up!" Tech said sarcastically as he motioned around him. "The only who can help you is Dr Fidel Chroniker. But he's been a prisoner of the Empire for years since his grandson betrayed him."

"Well, why don't we just go get him?" Wakko said as he appeared behind a machine.

"Ack!" Tech exclaimed as he and Ace both jumped.

"Yeah! I've always wanted a change of scenery!" Dot said as she jumped down from the ceiling. "Let's see! I'll need a new outfit, a agent, a limo, and a credit card to buy souvenirs!"

"So what do you say geezer? Can we go? Can we? Can we? Can we?" Yakko asked.

"No!" Tech yelled. "Absolutely not! You guys can barely keep your focus here! I'm not going to set you loose on the universe!"

"Okay, one: We were never focused. Two! C'mon, Techie! Ace, er, ghost Ace always told us that we'd have to fight the empire! So why can't we do it now?" Yakko argued.

"Because you're all irresponsible, over excited, easily distracted, and you cause havoc destruction everywhere you go!" Tech snapped.

"First: We are not!" Yakko said defended. Meanwhile, Wakko was staring a shiny piece of machinery.

"Ooh! Shiny!"

"And second, with the universe the way it is, who would notice?" Yakko shrugged. "C'mon! We're bored! We want to see other worlds! Maybe see what's these moon, sun, and star things you're always talking about looks like."

"Not to mention it would be nice to eat food that doesn't make you glow in the dark!" Wakko added as he held up a plate of what seemed to be some glowing goop.

"Yeah! Besides, after we rescue Dr Fikel Bobber maybe we can finally get an edge on King Nova!" Dot said.

"Dr Fidel Chroniker." Tech corrected. "Forget it! You're too young and destructive!"

"We weren't any better on our first mission." Ace said, seeing how desperate the kids were. "And since I don't know anything about this era, I could use some help."

"In case the last people you want is them!" Tech growled. "Trust me, these kids are more trouble than help! Think about it! There's a reason the older you didn't take them with!"

"Yeah, because he's dead!" Yakko scoffed.

"He's not dead!"

"Riiight..." Tech let out a long sigh as he ran a hand over his ears.

"Forget it! You're not ready! And that's that!"

"Then when will we be ready?" Luckster asked as he walked up the stairs. "We've had these powers for a year now, and all we've done is bash a few parasites in! Which isn't any good because they're multiplying everyday like Giz! Tech, we're tired of hiding!"

"Speak for yourself!" Giz yelled up as she laid on the sofa. Right now she was watching Tiny Toons. "I'd rather be alive and hiding, than dead on the front line!"

"Shush!" Dot hissed before turning to Tech. "Look, we're young, we're ready, and we want to become heroes so we can get into the papers!"

"Then jump in the pile down the block!" Tech grouched. "There's more to being a hero than getting in the news paper!"

"We know that! There's also Tv and standing novations." Tech twitched then whacked her. It obvious Tech had developed a temper over the years. "Ow!"

"The answer is, still, and always will be, no!" he snarled before hobbling away. Ace followed, leaving the Warners and Luckster depressed.

"Well, I guess we'll just have to settle for what we have!" Gizella stretched.

"Oh, come off it!" Luckster snapped as he jumped over the railing and landed on the second floor. "You're just scared!"

"Oh, why's that, I wonder?" Giz huffed. "Could it be because in the last year since I've woke up, I've almost been eaten, killed, and blown up? And that's just from you guys on the first! I don't even want to think about the rest of the year."

"Me nether!" her clone said. Yakko let a long sigh as he slid down the stairs and walked over to her.

"Look, we said we're about that, but don't blame your phobias on us! You were a fraiddy cat before we met!" he said as he took the remote.

"Hey~!" Both Gizella whined as he turned the TV off.

"Like it or not, we're a team! And as team, we're to show everyone just what we got!" Yakko said with a mischievous grin.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Wee! Chapter 3 is out! Sorry took longer than the others, but I'm currently working on four sprite movies, and two other fics. And that's not including my baby sitting job and my chores around the house.

Anyway, I hope you enjoyed it and that it wasn't too OOC.

Please review everyone!


	4. Chapter 4

Summary: After Kala Mity's defeat Ace is tossed into the future where he meets the next generation of heroes and a surprising enemy.

Disclaimer: As usual I own nothing, but my ocs.

Pairing(s): undecided. Vote and we'll see.

Rating: Teen

Notes: If you haven't read Prince of Mars, some things may a bit confusing.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

When Tech was sure the kids weren't following, he lead Ace to small room that resembled Tech old lab.

"Well, I'd offer you a drink, but knowing you, you wanna get going right away. Here," he said as he handed Ace a communicator and what seemed to be keys. "These are for a space ship in the garage. I haven't used it since I brought the kids here, but it should still work. The first place you should go is Ovia. If anyone knows where Dr Chronik is being held, it would be Rev, since he's one of the top men in the revolution. I'll send him a message and explain... well, you!"

"Thanks!" Ace said as he accepted both keys and communicator. "These will really help! But what will help more is some toys." At this Tech let out a bark like laugh.

"I thought you might say that!" he said as he tossed him a black backpack. "That has flash bomb, laser guns, and a freeze ray. That should be enough to get you to Ovia. Contact me if you need any more information."

"Got!" Ace smirked. "Thanks, Tech!"

"No problem. I wish I could be of more help, but..." he frowned at his cane. "With my body in this condition there's not much I can do."

"I understand. So, eh, where is this ship?" Tech pressed a button and a garage door opened to reveal a large oval space ship. "Nice!"

"I like to travel in style." Tech said as the plank came down.

"Should I say good bye to the kids?" Ace asked as he stepped on it.

"Why? You'll see them again."

"Yeah but according to them, I'll be dead!" While the two grown ups said their goodbyes, five shadows were sneaking on to the back of the ship.

"Maybe we shouldn't do this..." Giz said.

"No, we defiantly shouldn't!" Yakko whispered. "But we're still doing it! Now shush! Wakko, work your magic!"

"Okay!" Wakko then made a magicians hat appear and pulled out a white rabbit.

"Not that magic!" Luckster hissed as he snatched the hat away.

"Although that was pretty good for an amateur!" Yakko said as he and Dot held up a ten sign.

"We don't have time for this!" Luckster snarled at them.

"Alright, alright!" Wakko said as he pulled out what seemed to be a black hole and slapped in on the ship. "Don't have a cow! You don't have the hips for it!"

"Huh?" Gizella blinked. Being the youngest of the group, she didn't get the joke. Instead of explaining, Yakko just shoved her through the hole as he said,

"Good night, folks!"

"HUH?"

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Ace sat behind the controls of the space ship. Lucky for him he was familiar with this technology. After taking all the normal precautions, he prepared to take off, unaware of his stowaways.

"You guys better brace yourselves!" Luckster warned as he laid himself against the far wall. "We don't want a repeat of last time."

"Why?" Dot asked as she powered her face. "What happened last time?" This was answered when the engines roared and the Warners all slammed into Giz, who slammed into the wall just like an accordion just as the ship took off.

"Pretty much that." Luckster strained.

While taking off through the air, Ace couldn't believe how much smoke there was in the air! As he through, he felt as if he was being swallowed alive and all his air was leaving him. All that was in sight was darkness. Pure darkness. When he finally broke through the smog, he let gasp as he began to take in some air.

"How can there still be air down there?" he gasped. When he regained himself, he turned on the navigation. "Anyway, I need to get to Ovia and find Rev." Suddenly the ship gave a rough shake.

In the back, Giz was trying to get some air of her own, which was difficult with all the Warners pressed up against her.

"Luckster. A little help!" she squeaked. Luckster sighed as he stood then pulled the Warners off her. As he did they made an accordion sound.

"Ouch!" Yakko said as they sprang apart. "Thanks, Luckster!" Then he looked out into space.

"Wow! Look at all the stars!" Dot grinned as she and she and her brothers looked out her window. "I had almost forgotten I wasn't the only one."

"Hey, Giz! You gonna stop laying around and come see the view?" Yakko said. Giz meanwhile was laying on the floor, looking sick and flat.

"I wanna go home." she moaned.

"Why?" Yakko asked. "Home's worst than this."

"Yeah, but last time I went on a ship like this, we crashed!" Wakko walked over to her and peeled Giz off the floor and flapped her back into her usual shape.

"C'mon! You'll change your mind once you see the wonderful scenery!" he said as he dragged her to the window. The moment she looked out though, the ship suddenly gave a rough shake, throwing the Animaniaks back.

"Oof!" they all exclaimed as they hit the other wall.

"Ugh! Nope! Mind still not change." Giz groaned.

"Ow! Hey, give a girl some personal space!" Dot moaned. Luckster shoved them all off him.

"Don't tell me the Empire has spotted us!" he snapped as he ran to the window.

"Okay, I won't tell ya, but what do you want me to say?" Dot asked. Luckster rolled his eyes before running.

"C'mon! We gotta help Ace!" he said.

"Relax! We've trained for this. Sorta." Yakko said. Then he turned to Wakko and Giz. "Okay, you two! You know the drill!"

"Actually, we know a lot of drills." Wakko said as the ship rocked again. "Dunno how they'll help right now though."

"You'll figure out something! In the mean time, go out there and take care of those ships!" Yakko said as he and Dot followed Luckster to the front. Giz let a long groan.

"Ooohh... Why are we always stuck with the dangerous stuff?" she asked.

"Because we're expendable." Wakko said as he made two space suits appear. When both were suited up, Wakko threw his toon hole on the wall. "C'mon! Let's show 'em what we're made of!" he said as they were sucked out.

"Bleh! Who wants see blood, skin, meat, and bones flying around in space?" Giz asked.

"Hmm. Werewolves, vampires, horror film fans."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Ace let out a grunt as the alarms went off around him.

"Da hell?" he exclaimed. Just then Luckster ran in with Yakko and Dot.

"It's the empire patrol ships!" Luckster exclaimed.

"Luckster?" Ace blinked. "Yakko? Dot?"

"That's us alright!" Yakko said as he climbed up a latter to a gunner's seat.

"What are you doing here?" Ace asked as Dot and Luckster pulled up a seat.

"Oh, just checking out the scenery!" Dot said as she took control of the flying.

"I see... And does Tech know you're here?"

"Who knows!" Dot said as she began scanning. "Luckster! There's a little damage to left engines! Think you can fix it?"

"I got it!" Luckster then turned into a stream a red flight and floated through the system until he came the engines. Then, as if by some psychic force, the blasted engine somehow began to repair itself. When that was done, the red light floated back to the control room and formed into Luckster.

"Done!" he said with a proud look.

"Nice!" Ace complimented.

"Good luck, Luckster! Now it's my turn!" Yakko said as he grabbed the guns. He then began blasting at the patrol ships. He his one's wing and it went spiraling into another. "Yes! Two down already!"

"Good work Yakko." Ace complimented as he ran to the other gun. "Hey, wasn't there two or three more of you?"

"Huh? You mean Wakko and Giz?" Yakko said. "Don't worry about them! They're out in space fighting the ships." At this Ace almost slipped.

"What?"

Meanwhile, in space Giz created two separate shields for her and Wakko then multiplied herself by 6.

"Okay, girls! Let's go!"

"If you mean home, I'm with you 100%!" one clone said.

"No, I mean attack the ships!"

"Are you insane?" Another clone snapped. "We'll be killed!"

"I know, that's what I said! But we gotta do it!"

"Why?"

"Beats me."

"Well, I can of a reason why you should move." Wakko interrupted.

Why?"

"Because you're about to get blasted." The girls all turned, then scrambled before they could be hit.

"Okay! No more stalling!" one Gizella yelled. "Let's get then, before they get us!"

"Right!" the others agreed. Then they created a human catapult and launched one Giz at a ship. Because of her inhuman strength and her shield, she went right through it and it exploded. "Yay!" all the Gizs cheered. Wakko, meanwhile created a large laser cannon and began blasting the ships that came at him. When he finished, he twirled in and blew the smoke out.

"Go Wakko!" The Giz's cheered.

"Hey, I got my own cheering league!"

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"We're doing good, so far!" Dot said as she laid back. "And Tech-Geezer was worried!" She put her feet up and suddenly the alarm went off. "Uh-oh!"

"Dot! You activated the emergence shut down!" Luckster yelled.

"Oops~!" Dot exclaimed.

"Oops? Is that all you have to say?"

"Well, who put an automatic shut down button on a ship? I mean come on!"

"Hey, why aren't the lasers working?" Yakko asked.

"Dot shut down the ship!" Luckster yelled.

"Well, turn it back on!" Ace yelled.

"How?"

"I dunno, find a manual!"

"Right a manual!" Dot dug around until she found a large book. She began to flip through it then, frowned. "Ugh! I can't read this! It's like it's in a different language!" Luckster looked over her shoulder.

"That's because it is!" he growled. "That's the Spanish instructions!"

"Hey, guys! Why aren't we moving?" Wakko asked as he carried a dizzy Giz.

"Oh, no reason! Dot just down the ship so we couldn't defend ourselves!" Yakko yelled. He grabbed Giz and shook her. "Wake up! We need a shield and fast!" Suddenly the ship was blasted and they all went spinning.

"Whoaa!" they all yelled.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Short, I know. But oh well! Oh, I'm going to be posting profiles of the Animaniaks at the end of each chapter.

Name: Yakko Warner

Age: 17

Powers: Beast transformation, earth quake, night shades(basically can summon shadow wolves to help him fight.)

Family: Wakko and Dot

Ancestor: The original Yakko Warner

other: Yakko is the oldest of Warner siblings and is the self proclaimed leader of the Animaniaks. He is a sarcastic blabber mouth and tends to act before thinking. He very easy going and believes that things will work themselves out without worrying. Though he never acts like it, he very protective of his family, especially of Dot. When he found out that Giz didn't have a family he and the other Warner siblings adopted her into their little family, therefore he is always dragging her along on their schemes (Even when she wants no part of it). He and his siblings are orphans, originally from earth (as far as they know).


	5. Chapter 5

Summary: After Kala Mity's defeat Ace is tossed into the future where he meets the next generation of heroes and a surprising enemy.

Disclaimer: As usual I own nothing, but my ocs.

Pairing(s): undecided. Vote and we'll see.

Rating: Teen

Notes: If you haven't read Prince of Mars, some things may a bit confusing.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"Whoaaa!" Ace and the Animaniaks cried as they went spinning.

"Everyone, brace yourselves!" Ace yelled, though he wasn't sure how much good that would do. They all went spiraling through space until they crashed on a barren planet. Ace let out a grunt as he pushed himself up.

'_Ugh... How did we survive?' _Ace wondered. He looked up and saw multiple Giz's who had created a large shield around them. Her legs were bent and shaking bad from the pressure when she landed.

"Giz?" he blinked. Giz just gave a painful laughed as the shield and her clones vanished.

"Tip number one: Always land on your feet." she said, not moving.

"Actually tip number one is not to fall in the first place." Yakko said. "Nice job by the way."

"D-Don't mention it." Gizella said, still not moving.

"Is everyone okay?" Ace asked.

"Mentally or physically?" Wakko asked as he rubbed his hat.

"Eh, let's go with physically for now."

"In that case, we're fine."

"Ick! Speak for yourself!" Dot snapped as she dusted herself off. "I'm covered in dust!"

"Better than blood!" Luckster said as he glanced around. "Anyone got a clue where we are?" All around them was a desert with green sand and violet rocks.

"I found a bunch of sand! Is that a clue?" Wakko asked as he held out a handful of sand, wearing a detective outfit. Luckster rolled his eyes at him.

"From this universal map Tech gave me, we're on Utio." Ace said as he held up a gravitation map. "According to this, it's a desert planet for bandits, thieves, slum lords, and bounty hunters."

"Ah, just like home!" Yakko said with heart filled sigh. "So what now, Acey?"

"Huh?"

"Yeah," Luckster asked. "What's the plan? We can't stay here. The paradrones will get us not to mention the empire will probably sent it's patrol ships after us."

"Ah, such is the curse of being so fabulous!" Dot sighed as she struck a pose. "But seriously, what should we do?" Ace's eyes widen. These guys... they were expecting him to lead them!

"Ace?"

"_Some leader you turned out to be in the end."_

"_It doesn't work for you anymore! I guess that means you're not worthy of being a leader anymore_."

"_Failed as a leader! And now, you don't even have the confidence to even try to lead them. You're a bigger idiot than Duck!"_

"I..." Ace started. The images of all his wounded teammates flashed before him and then his mind went blank. Yakko peered closely at him.

"You hit your head in the crash, didn't you?" he finished.

"Huh? Uh, yeah..." Ace said as he put a hand to his head. "That's it. Sorry, I can't think straight."

"No problem! We never could." Yakko said. Then he looked thoughtful. "First thing we should do is find some where to buy a ship since ours is beyond scrapped."

"What's that?" Wakko asked.

"I dunno. Melted? Blown?" Ace looked at the map.

"Looks like there's a village a few miles to the south." he said.

"Great! Let's go!" Yakko said.

"Wait! What about my luggage?" Dot asked,

"What luggage?" Dot pointed over her shoulder and the boys all saw twelve bags of luggage.

"When did you bring all that?" Luckster blinked.

"Forget that! How did it survive the explosion?" Yakko asked.

"Never mind that! Help me carry it!"

"Are you insane? No way!" Yakko said as he folded his arms. "You brought it, you carry it!" Dot glared at them.

"Jerks!" Then she turned to Giz, who still hadn't move. "Giz! Help me, will ya?"

"Sure. In a minute." she said through strained teeth. Wakko looked at her closely.

"Are you alright?"

"Of course! Why wouldn't I be?"

"Then why aren't you moving?"

"I'm moving!"

"No, you're twitching."

"I'm very irritated."

"Why are you crouching?"

"Ever hear of horse stance? It strengthens your endurance."

"Uh-Huh, right. Giz?"

"Yes?"

"You can't move, can you?" At this Giz stiffened.

"Wha-what are you talking about? I'm fine!" she insisted. Wakko looked at her disbelieving then poked her shoulder, which made her tip over into the sand.

"You were saying?"

"Oof! Meanie!"

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

A few hours later, Wakko was carrying Giz on his back, while the other boys were all carrying Dot's luggage. Giz's legs were paralyzed from the landing and since she shared the pain of six clones Wakko had to carry her through the desert.

"Ngh!" Ace exclaimed as he slipped a little. "Man, Dot! What's in here?"

"Oh, nothing! Just everything I need to survive." Dot said.

"Like what?" Yakko said as he dropped the suit case. He dug in it and pulled out a giant make up kit. "What's this?"

"My make up!" Dot said as she snatched it away. "A girl has to go through many trials to look beautiful." Yakko gave her flat look.

"Yeah... You need more." he said.

"What?"

"Okay, you two!" Ace interrupted. "Dot, I want you to go through all this and only grab what you need, because my back can't take it!"

"But I need it all!" Dot whined. Then she turned to Giz. "Aren't your legs better, yet?" Giz gave her a flat look.

"You're kidding, right?" she asked, her legs pounding like hell.

"Leave her alone, Dot!" Luckster snapped. "She saved us not only from burning up in the atmosphere, but from dying in a crash."

"And yet she can't make any clones to help carry my luggage!" Dot huffed. Giz twitched a little.

"Well, I could! But all of them would be lame!" she said.

"Considering the original, I wouldn't mind!" At this Giz threw her barbette at her. "Ouch!" Dot cried as it bounced off her head and back into Giz's hand. "Hey!"

"Cut it out, you two!" Yakko stepped in. "Geeze! You two are acting like boys!" Before ether of the girls could reply to this the sand around them began to shift.

"Yaaah!" Giz and Wakko yelled as they tumbled back. From the sand before them emerged a giant crab with three scorpion tails and six claws.

"Holy Sh!t!" Giz cursed. At this Yakko gave her a disapproving look as he clicked his tongue.

"Tch! Such language!" he said. Then a green light surrounded him and he turned into a wolf beast just in time to catch a claw. Then he turned and threw it away from him just as it tried to stab him with it's tail. The crab creature landed in the sand with thud and five more appeared out of the sand.

"What is it with these paradrones?" Giz whined. "Why do they always travel in packs?"

"My guess is because it's lonely to travel alone." Wakko said as he shifted her on his back. "Speaking of which, I'm kinda lonely my self."

"Oh, no worries! I can remedy that!" With that Wakko summoned a hammer and leaped into the air where Giz cloned three of them. They attacked the crabs while Ace, Dot, and Luckster watched.

"Oh, great! As if two brothers weren't enough!" Dot huffed. Luckster and Ace laughed.

"Hey! Don't hog all the fun!" Ace smirked as he ran forward. Then his eyes glowed and he used his laser vision to blast off one of creature's tail. Luckster then used his power to possess another and the other drones let out a loud screech as ran a claw through it.

"Yeah, you all have fun!" Dot said as she bent down over her luggage. "Meanwhile I'm gonna try to find some dessert entire."

"Oh no you don't!" Yakko said as he grabbed her and tossed her into the battle. "Help us out, princess!"

"Yipe!" Dot exclaimed as she slammed into the sand. When she pushed herself up, her eyes were glowing with rage. "Why you! You! You meanie of brother!" She let out a ear piercing shriek that shook the whole area. Ace covered his ears as Luckster was forced to break apart from the drone he had possessed and Wakko's clones vanished as he and Giz fell. Yakko held his ears as he shifted back to normal.

"Ugh! I forgot what a big mouth she has!" he cried. Soon Dot's voice became a gale of wind and the animainaks and Ace found themselves losing their footing.

"Waah!" they yelled as they were swept up into the wind.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Oh, my god! It can't be! But it is! The chapters are shrinking! (LOL!) Serious, I'm sorry it's short, but it's better than nothing. Oh, I made a short theme for this on Youtube. The vid kinda sucks, but I only had a few pictures. Anyway, if you take the time to watch it, please tell me what you think of my artwork.

Review!

Name: Wakko Warner

Age: 14

Powers: Molecular manipulation (I think that's what it's called.), super human reflexes, summoning

Family: Yakko and Dot

Ancestor: The original Wakko Warner

other: Wakko is the middle child of the Warners and is usually the quiet one of the siblings, but is also the whackiest. He looks up to his big brother and is very protective of his sister. He is best friends with Giz mainly because she likes the same stuff he does(also he's seen what her ancestors look like when they mature.)and usually helps her in her money making schemes, but will stop her when he feels she's going too far. He and his siblings are orphans, originally from earth (as far as they know).


	6. Chapter 6

Summary: After Kala Mity's defeat Ace is tossed into the future where he meets the next generation of heroes and a surprising enemy.

Disclaimer: As usual I own nothing, but my ocs.

Pairing(s): undecided. Vote and we'll see.

Rating: Teen

Notes: If you haven't read Prince of Mars, some things may a bit confusing.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Ace let out a groan as he pushed himself up. He put a hand to his head as his ears ring, still full from Dot's screech. Speaking of Dot where was she? And the others? He stood as he looked around. It appeared he was alone, no wait!

"Luckster!" he yelled as he ran to the unconscious red bunny. After checking his pulse he let out a sigh of relief. Luckster was just unconscious. Ace glanced around them and saw that they were still in desert, but at least there was no paradrones in sight. But then again the others weren't in sight ether. Ace turned his head when he heard a moan from Luckster.

"Hey, how're you?" he asked.

"Ohhh... I'll let ya know when Dot stops screaming inside my head." Luckster moaned as he held his poor ears. "Speaking of which, where is she? And the others as a matter of fact?"

"Beats me," Ace said as he helped the younger bunny up. "We got separated. I don't suppose you have any communicators do ya?"

"Don't need 'em!" Luckster said as his eyes glowed a bright red. After a few minutes they returned to their usual green.

"Found 'em!" he said. "Yakko and Dot are about ten miles west, Wakko's eight miles east and Giz is in a town five miles to the north. We're all gonna head there."

"Whoa. How did you do that?" Ace asked.

"Telepathy. I can't read people's minds yet but I can talk into them." Luckster explained as they started walking.

"I see! What else can you kids do?" Ace asked.

"We're not kids! We're the heroes of the universe! Or we will be when you let us fight King Nova!" Luckster said with more than a little irritation.

"Well, you all are still young." Ace said. "I didn't even start fight crime until I was in my twenties."

"That's different! Your world was fine back then! Ours is completely polluted and we literally have to run for our lives everyday! And sucks is that we _can_ do something about it, but no one will let us!" Luckster yelled as he punched the ground. "'You're our future heroes!' 'Someday you'll be the universe's only defense against the Empire!' Pretty soon there's gonna be nothing to defend! What the hell is use of having these powers if we don't use them?"

"I understand you're frustrated, but c'mon Doc! Your first day in space and you're stranded on a desert planet!"

"Hey! You would be dead if we weren't here! Try to remember that when you're on Likio!" Luckster snapped as he kicked a rock into a purple catus.

"A bit irritated?" Ace asked with a raised eye brow.

"Well, wouldn't you? We're ready! We're ready to take on the empire and we're gonna prove it!" Luckster growled.

"Take it easy, Lucky! I know you're eggar to prove yourself, but if you rush into things without thinking it could have dire coincidences."

"I know that! But our team is built on us acting without thinking! I know it's crazy but the Warners are all mad! And you know insanity works sometimes!"

"Eh... Not much of an argument there." Then with a smile he placed a hand on Luckster's shoulder. "Still you're right. If you guys weren't here, I'd be dead. Thanks." he said. Luckster blinked then grinned.

"We should get going. The last thing you wanna do is leave the Warners alone."

"Do you think they'll make it to the city alright?"

"Oh, yeah! Yakko's beast form can track Giz to the city and Wakko can make a motorbike. They'll probably make it there before we do."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

It took them a few hours to get the city, but when finally did they wished they were still lost in the desert. The town was worse than Acmetropolis, but at least it was more lively, if it could be described as that. On the streets strange creatures that even Ace had never seen, roamed the streets and were fighting over everything it seemed.

"Lovely place." Ace said flatly.

"Glad we're only visiting." Luckster added.

"Are the others here?" Luckster's eyes glowed then he came out with a sharp growl.

"Dammit all!"

"What?" Ace asked. "Is something wrong?"

"I'll say!" Luckster growled as he started running. "That damn conscious can stop her from leaving an injured man, but it can't stop her from gambling?"

"Huh?" They broke into a pub where they saw Giz at table, apparently cleaning all the thieves out.

"Come on, boys! Step right up and place your bets!" Giz said as she shuffled a stack of cards. Luckster walked over to her, then yanked her away from the table.

"What are you doing?" he hissed.

"Why, gathering money for our journey, of course!" Giz replied as she painfully stood. Her legs were throbbing, but at least she could move them now. "See, when I was blown away by Dot's amazing voice, I landed right in this pub at that table, when bets were being placed. Now is that fate, or what?" Luckster ran a hand over his face.

"Forget it! What about the Warners?" Ace asked.

"Oh, they're terrible at these games."

"No, I mean are they here?"

"I Dunno." Giz shrugged. "But no worries! All we have to do is-"

KA-BOOOM!

Giz and the two bunnies turned and saw a large building fall.

"Wait for that." Giz finished as they ran towards the explosion. When the reached the area, they saw a lot rubble and a whole lot of angry people. Among them, they saw the Warners arguing with a large cat.

"Why you! You! Ugh! What the heck are you three anyways?" the giant cat yelled.

'_Sylvader?_' Ace thought with a mental gasp.

"I'll tell you what we are!" Yakko yelled as his brother and sister stood next to him. "We are!"

"Cute!" the Warners all said cutely, which made Sylthvester fall back.

"Hey, guys!" Giz waved as Luckster helped her over to the siblings.

"Do I wanna know what happened here?" Luckster asked.

"I dunno. Do ya?" Yakko asked.

"Can we get arrested for association if you do?" Giz asked.

"Uh... Don't think so."

"Spill!"

"Spill what?"

"Just get on with it!"

"Get on what?"

"Yakko!"

"Alright, alright!" Yakko said with a little laugh. "Well, it's a long story, but unfortunately for us, GWNL has carpal tunnel and can't type anymore so you'll have to wait and review to find out."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Like Yakko says I have carpal tunnel and so I can't update as often as I like. That's also why it took so long to get this out. Sorry!

Name: Dot Warner

Age: 13

Powers: Super Sonic screech and can speak any language

Family: Yakko and Wakko

Ancestor: The original Dot Warner

other: Dot is the youngest in her family and acts like a princess. She can be quite rude, but has a soft side as well. Her brothers are protective of her so she hardly ever gets to date. She likes girly stuff and usually drags Giz along with her to carry her stuff. She likes big, muscular men like Slam.


End file.
